


Made With Love

by vagueoutlines



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagueoutlines/pseuds/vagueoutlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк и Джерард отправляются на милое свидание, связанное с кофе, комиссионными магазинами и свитерами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594444) by [gerudeway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerudeway/pseuds/gerudeway). 



Это была середина зимы. Рождество становилось всё ближе и ближе с каждым днём, и было ужасно холодно. Падал снег, покрывая всё окружающее слоем стылой белизны. Джерард сел на стул перед окном, и, заметив, что снег облепил всю землю, вздохнул, натягивая перчатки, шарф и шапку. Он вышел из спальни к Фрэнку, который лежал на диване и, возможно, дремал. Несмотря на мороз и ужасные погодные условия в виде снегопада, Джерард по-прежнему намеревался пригласить своего парня на свидание.

Как и ожидалось, Фрэнк свернулся под одеялом, лёжа на диване в гостиной. Джерард тратил уйму времени на приготовления к выходу в свет, и Фрэнк привык к этому. Обычно он, пока Джерард собирался, занимал себя игрой на гитаре или недолгим сном — сегодня выбор пал на сон. Фрэнк выглядел милым, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, с шарфом вокруг шеи и шапочкой на макушке. Он дремал, тихо сопя.

Джерард оставил сладкий поцелуй у него на лбу, заставляя Фрэнка слегка дёрнуться от этого. Глаза его медленно распахнулись, встречаясь взглядом с парнем над ним, после чего усмешка появилась на его лице.

— Уже готов? — сказал он сонным голосом, потянувшись сидя и опершись для следующего не менее сладкого поцелуя. — Мне снился хороший сон, почему тебе обязательно понадобилось меня будить?

Это был не вопрос, так как Фрэнк знал ответ. Джерард всё равно улыбнулся, после чего прочистил своё горло, начав говорить.

— Свидание, у нас свидание. Теперь давай вставай, я хочу кофе.

И, без лишних слов, они вдвоём вышли из дома, направляясь вниз по улице прямо в центр Нью-Джерси.

***

— Два чёрных кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил Джерард кассира в кофейне, прежде чем отдать деньги, а затем провёл Фрэнка за свободный столик.

— Итак, ты собираешься сказать, что мы делаем сегодня? Исключая кофе, — с энтузиазмом спросил Фрэнк, как только Джерард сел за столик с двумя чашками кофе в руках. Джерард только улыбнулся, прежде чем сделать глоток напитка, согревающего всё тело с первых же мгновений. Фрэнк вздохнул, прежде чем медленно отпить тёмную жидкость (так как кофе был ещё довольно горячим). Совсем немного, потому что даже это наполнило всё его тело теплом.

Они болтали вдвоём, и каждый держал в одной руке кофе, а свободные руки лежали на столе, переплетя пальцы. Джерард уже допил остатки своего напитка и поднялся с места, аккуратно подавая руку Фрэнку. Они оба не говорили много, только шли вниз по улице, а их руки в перчатках обвивали друг друга, сохраняя тепло, так как они шли по холодному зимнему воздуху.

И они наконец пришли туда, куда Джерард хотел. Фрэнк посмотрел на него с сомнением.

— Комиссионный магазин?

— Комиссионный магазин, — повторил Джерард, открывая дверь для своего парня и позволяя ему войти. Он провёл Фрэнка к той секции магазина, где хранились свитера.

— Выбери один.

— Свитера?

— Да, а сейчас выбери один, — он улыбнулся парню, и начал искать свитер для себя.

Они вдвоём обыскали всю стойку, которая была наполнена всевозможными свитерами: некоторые ручной связки, некоторые — заводской; некоторые рождественской тематики, другие — обычные. Джерард и Фрэнк провели в этом магазине по крайней мере час, выбирая подходящие свитера и показывая их друг другу. Фрэнк облюбовал просто чёрный свитер с белыми и красными полосками, который смотрелся мешковато при его невысоком росте, но, тем не менее, ему нравился. Джерарду, напротив, было очень сложно сделать выбор в пользу какой-то одной вещи, потому что его внимания приковали по меньшей мере три свитера. Один — рождественский, чёрной расцветки, другой — полосатый, а третий — тёмно-зелёный и даже слишком большой. Джерард собирался принять решение сам, но Фрэнк постоянно вставлял свои пять копеек, не пытаясь, однако, сильно влиять на выбор парня. Хотя он и грозился всё сделать за Джерарда, если тот не поторопится, потому что в их планы не входило застрять тут после закрытия.

В конце концов, с участием Фрэнка, Джерард выбрал большой тёмно-зелёный свитер. Фрэнк хотел заплатить за оба свитера, но Джерард упорствовал. Ведь именно он предложил им пойти на свидание, и справедливее было бы платить именно ему. Они вышли из магазина, и Фрэнк возобновил разговор:

— Ну и что нам теперь с этим делать? — спросил он, обняв своего парня за талию и потянув его ближе, в надежде согреться, так как на улице всё ещё было ужасно холодно.

Джерард подумывал о том, чтобы выпить ещё кофе по пути домой, но потом решил просто приготовить быстрорастворимый. Фрэнк любил кофе, которое подавали в кофейне, но он бы предпочёл вещи, сделанные с любовью (и с большим старанием?), а кофе Джерарда определённо был лучшим. А Джерард как раз вспомнил о разговоре, который состоялся ещё в начале их отношений. Фрэнк упомянул, что очень любит кофе, так что Уэй сварил немного специально для него. Джерард был романтиком, но Фрэнк был романтиком вдвойне, поэтому они одаривали друг друга такими комплиментами, какие только возможны.

Когда они вошли в квартиру из холодного воздуха Нью-Джерси, Джерард повёл Фрэнка в сторону прачечной. Фрэнк понятия не имел, что двигало Джерардом, но, в конечном итоге, просто отправился за ним. Когда они достигли прачечной, находившейся недалеко от входной двери, Джерард выхватил сумку с новокупленными свитерами из рук Фрэнка. Уэй вытащил свитера, бросил их в стиральную машинку, добавил соответствующие порошки и всякие разные штуки для стирки и нажал «старт».

На лице Фрэнка отразились замешательство и любопытство.

— Прежде, чем ты что-либо скажешь, у меня были причины, из-за которых я всё это сделал, — с улыбкой сказал Джерард, после чего взял руку Фрэнка в перчатке в свою и повёл его в гостиную.

И только после того, как Джерард стянул зимнюю одежду с Фрэнка, они начали друг друга целовать. Фрэнк положил Джерарда на диван, оставляя поцелуи на шее парня, что недавно скрывалась под тёплым шарфом. Они оба устроились на диване, и смешок сорвался с губ Фрэнка, когда Джерард прикусил кожу чуть ниже его уха. Это сладостная маленькая точка на теле Фрэнка была возможностью либо заставить его громко стонать, либо хихикать. Джерард также усмехнулся, услышав хихиканье, но, тем не менее, продолжил свои действия.

— Бля…ть, — этот был тот самый звук, который так надеялся услышать Джерард. Стон, сорвавшийся с губ Фрэнка, заставил того покраснеть, независимо от того, сколько раз это уже случалось. Они были вместе чуть более двух лет, но Фрэнк краснел каждый раз, когда стонал. Это стало привычкой, и Джерард не возражал. Ему нравился любой звук, исходящий из уст возлюбленного.

Динь!

— Это стиральная машинка. Дай мне две минутки, и я вернусь, — прошептал Джерард, как только Фрэнк позволил ему встать из-под себя. Уэй снова исчез в прачечной. Он вытащил свитера, повесив их в сушилку на 20 минут — они должны быть сухими и тёплыми к наступлению следующей части их вечера.

Джерард снова пробрался к Фрэнку, продолжая начатое с того момента, где они остановились. На этот раз Джерард лежал на Фрэнке, а их губы прижимались друг другу в сладком, нежном и полном любви поцелуе. В эти моменты Джерард был счастлив, что Фрэнк присутствовал в его жизни, потому что именно он заставлял Джерарда радоваться в течение многих лет. В следующие несколько минут поцелуй становился всё жарче, языки проникали во рты друг друга. Джерарду всегда нравились его поцелуи с Фрэнком, каждый раз, когда они соприкасались, бабочки начинали порхать где-то в груди, и это ощущение заставляло улыбаться. Джерард прокладывал дорожку из поцелуев, начиная с кольца в губе Фрэнка, спускаясь к прекрасному подбородку парня, исследуя языком эту часть тела, словно пробуя на вкус, пока нежно не прикусил его.

Поцелуи Джерарда завершили свой путь в районе шеи. Прошло уже несколько дней, с тех пор как с неё исчезли все метки Джерарда, так что он решил просто сделать своему парню татуаж. Это было неплохой заменой. Джерард медленно и мягко покусывал кожу на шее Фрэнка, продвигаясь всё ниже, слыша его тихие тяжёлые выдохи, срывавшиеся с губ. Они буквально подгоняли его, заставляя кусать всё сильнее в надежде оставить новые засосы. Джерард всё ещё дразнил Фрэнка, на коже которого уже появлялись новые отметки, когда раздался сигнал об окончании работы сушильной машины.

— Ну же, детка, теперь мы можем расслабиться и насладиться вечером.

— Кто сказал, что я уже не наслаждаюсь? — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк, прежде чем слезть с дивана. Они двинулись дальше, и Джерард стащил с себя свой старый джемпер, обнажая бледные руки в футболке с коротким рукавом. Он начал снимать и джемпер Фрэнка, тот протестовал, но Уэй заверил его, что это будет стоить того. Фрэнк последовал за Джерардом в прачечную, а его маленькое тельце всё дрожало от промозглого воздуха в квартире.

Джерард открыл сушилку и протянул Фрэнку его свитер.

— Вот, это поможет, детка.

Фрэнк натянул на себя свитер и сразу же перестал дрожать, улыбнувшись как Чеширский Кот.

— Это... это, серьёзно, самая лучшая идея, которая приходила тебе в голову.

— Они становятся всё лучше, — сказал Джерард, вытащив свой свитер из сушилки и натянув его через голову, прежде чем наклониться и оставить поцелуй на щеке Фрэнка.

— Ты можешь поваляться на диване, я буду через пару минут.

Фрэнк направился в гостиную, а Джерард зашел в спальню, чтобы захватить одеяла и подушки из их постели и перетащить их на диван. Набросил одеяла на Фрэнка, положил под него подушку. Уэй даже начал рыться в шкафчиках на кухне в поисках закусок. Он поставил чайник, а когда тот закипел, сделал два кофе. Джерард принёс кофе к Фрэнку, один отдал парню, а другой поставил на столик возле дивана, снова вернулся на кухню. Захватил закуски и в ритме вальса вернулся к дивану, пока, наконец, не присоединился к Фрэнку под тёплым одеялом. Джерард включил телевизор, поставил фильм, уже находившийся в DVD-проигрывателе, и прижался к Фрэнку.

— Мне определённо нравится это, милый, — прошептал Фрэнк, помещая кофе на столик, прежде чем удобно расположиться на животе Джерарда. Они оба смотрели фильм и почти не болтали, хотя Джерард иногда неосознанно цитировал некоторые фрагменты; Фрэнк же просто хихикал. Джерард наклонил голову, встречаясь с Фрэнком в сладком поцелуе, прежде чем начал покрывать ими всё его лицо. Фрэнк посмеялся над своим парнем, прежде чем снова притянуть его для поцелуя, улыбаясь, будучи таким счастливым, каким только мог быть. Они оба были счастливы, сидя на диване и прижавшись друг к другу под одеялом этим зимним вечером.

Они бы не променяли это даже на целый мир.

**Author's Note:**

> так же вы можете увидеть этот перевод [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3391579)


End file.
